Good
by BookCaseGirl
Summary: Oneshot that takes place in the midst of things heating up with Josh and Reed in 'Inner Circle'.   "He felt her need for him in the air whenever they were together. He felt it in the way that she bit her lip...imperceptibly shivered..."


**A/N:** I love all those who have left reviews! You're all really wonderful. I'm trying to finish up a new chapter for the multi-chap I've got...but...it is not going well. Anyways, this is just a little oneshot that takes place in Inner Circle – as things were heating up with Reed and Josh. Told from Josh's POV.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the ideas for the characters in this story. -pout-

* * *

><p><em>Good<em>

He couldn't stand this – walking so closely next to her and only holding her hand. He felt like everything from his toes to his lips and tongue was positively on fire. Josh was tingling, buzzing; his entire being throbbed every time he looked at her – throbbed with love, with want. There was this delightful pounding in his ears – not annoying, but delightful.

Josh was sure he hadn't seen anything as beautiful as Reed, who was in a simple, yet tasteful black dress. Her hair was swept back, exposing the length of milky white skin on her neck. Sparkly earrings donned her lobes and a matching necklace lay across her collarbone.

All he'd been able to think about at dinner was how her pink-glossed lips felt moving against his, how her soft hands felt searching across his bare chest.

He hadn't eaten a lot of his meal.

"What are you looking at?" Reed asked softly, turning to him suddenly with a small, tentative smile on her lips.

Josh was speechless as he gazed back at her, with her sparkling eyes, her glowing face. He knew that was cliché, and he hated being a living cliché, but it was just what it was like for him when he was around her.

Reed made him different. She made him feel these unbelievable things – like the loss of speech, the inability to move without feeling like every nerve ending in his body was electrified. He hadn't felt so strongly about anyone before, hadn't loved anyone this much.

And so, in response to her question, words couldn't be enough. Because when he was with her, he often felt that just saying a sentence wasn't adequate to explain what he saw when he looked at her, what he heard when she spoke, what he felt when she brushed her fingers along the back of his neck as their lips met.

Instead, he communicated with his lips, his exploring tongue, his ever-searching hands that roamed about on her body. She gasped into the kiss when he gently pushed her backwards into a small, dark area, away from the prying eyes of the rest of Easton. She smiled into the feather-light brushes of Josh's lips against hers as his kisses dwindled.

"God, you're amazing." He was breathless when he pulled away and Reed bit her lip shyly as a small smile graced her lips. She looked up at him from behind her long lashes and brought her lips to his again, her arms winding tighter around his neck.

Josh pressed into her, feeling an indescribable shiver of pleasure run down his torso as her warm body got impossibly closer to his. He nipped at her lip a little and she responded with a sound low in her throat. He rocked against her slightly, and he could almost hear her body thrumming in time with his own as their kisses became more and more heated.

He tightened his grip on her waist, fingers digging into the soft chiffon fabric of her dress. Reed's hands trailed down to grip his upper arms and as his tongue delved into her mouth again, her grip loosened, her hands suddenly going limp on his dress shirt. Reluctantly, Josh left her lips and trailed kisses from the back corner of her jaw down her neck and across her collarbone. Her hands wove into his hair and he smiled against her skin.

Josh could practically see the expression on her face, even though he wasn't looking at her. He knew her eyes were screwed shut in a way that looked almost painful but that he knew was in the best kind of pleasure. Her face was constructed into a mix of worry (at the idea of being caught) and heat (of the moment, of his own lips, of their bodies together).

Josh loved when her face got so delightfully scrunched like that.

But, he also knew that it meant this moment would get turned down soon – much to his dismay.

Almost exactly on cue, Reed's hands grasped at his head a little tighter and pulled him up to her lips again, kissing him lightly and then pulling back to look at him. He recognized the look in her eyes – the one that was conflicted, showing signs of a desire that boiled beneath the surface of her skin, but also of an apprehension to continue.

"We should stop," she murmured softly, kissing the side of his cheek and starting to walk away, back out into the exposed clearing in the center of Easton.

Josh moved quickly, sliding back up next to her and grasping her arm in one motion. He pulled her back into the little alcove, a small smirk of playfulness on his lips.

"Oh no you don't, not yet..." he molded his mouth to hers, his smirk disappearing as he moved against her lips and his hands cupped the sides of her face. Reed immediately wrapped her arms around his neck again, pulling at the hairs on the base of his neck lightly.

Josh could sense something different in the kisses they shared tonight – the sense for more and more, their respective needs never being fully satiated. It had been happening with more frequency lately – there was more urgency in the meeting of their lips, more fever in the movements of their bodies.

He felt her need for him in the air whenever they were together. He felt it in the way that she bit her lip sitting at a table with him in the cafeteria, felt it in the way she imperceptibly shivered as his fingers wove with hers.

But most of all, Josh felt it in their kisses. Her lips on his – hurried kisses that were still somehow slow and tantalizing, leaving him with a tingle of want when she left him. He felt it in the fierce grips of her hands when he breathed hotly into her mouth and onto her skin, and in the way her entire body relaxed when he soothed with soft and slow kisses on her skin.

And even though he knew things were picking up quickly with them (or not so quickly, depending on how you looked at it) and wasn't really opposed to that, he still knew that nothing would happen tonight.

Sure Josh was a normal teenage guy with the same hormones and bodily functions, but he'd been raised a gentleman. He knew Reed would want things to be special, and a big part of him really wanted things special, too. Because it was _Reed_, for God's sake. What did she deserve if not some cheesy night of roses and champagne? If that was what she wanted, he'd give it to her in a heartbeat.

Because he _loved_ her. So much that his heart almost swelled in moments like this one – when it was just the two of them; just her light sighs and grasps, and his heavy breaths and caresses.

Josh knew he had it good with Reed, knew he was possibly the luckiest guy ever. And he wouldn't trade it for anything.

**A/N:** Short and sweet. Enjoyed? Review! :)


End file.
